dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gobtubby
New Pets The pets added in this new version (Gobtubby; El Scarador (pet); Treechster; Minifoux) will increase their stat by fighting their "family" (gobbals, scaraleaf, treeknids; firefoux), not by feeding them. Ennoil 14:23 24 October 2006 Images - I added some pics =) - Xitement Maximum Life I can confirm the max life to be 150. Toruson 21:01, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Unequipping I have not experienced the pets needing to be unequipped and reequipped. in my experience, after killing the 50th gobbal I found that I had one more hp after the fight with no unequipping / reequipping. - nfriedly Incarnam Varieties Incidentally, I tested the new "Small" and "Young" varieties of Gobballs in Incarnam, and none of them seem to add to the Gobtubby's stats. I have yet to test Cave Gobballs and Gobkools to see whether they add anything. - DarkStorm 01:10, 4 May 2007 (UTC) F2P Can F2P raise gobtubbys stats too? So if a F2P kills enough gobballs gobtubby equipped, will the gobtubby rise it's life? :Yes they can. ::But can a F2P equip it?Wavelab (talk) 13:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe that the original comment was made back when F2P players could equip Gobtubbys, however that was a glitch and has since been fixed. Galrauch (talk) 16:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Numbers The numbers of the different gobball kinds seem to be no longer true. I've noticed that this pet now gain +1 life each 100 gobball (instead of 50) and each 10 warchief (instead of 20). Number of gobbly seems to stay at 100. I don't really know for the two other kinds as I have killed only 1 Royal Gobball and no Jack O'Gobball. If somebody can confirm this. - I dunno about the gobblys, warchiefs, Royal Gobballs and so on but I can confirm that you need to kill 50 Gobballs to get the +1 life. You must've had some kind of bug. Hunter I strongly avise if you are a Hunter to use a Gobtubby. Triple treat : augment your xp while hunting and augmenting your life. At lvl 10 of the hunter profession you collect the gobbly leg of the b&w Gobblys, and ar lvl 20 that of the gobball. In two hours, I had killed 100 gobballs and won 2 hp. Evidently the Gobball Dungeon is a good idea. EDIT : fourth treat : all the items dropped. Improved abilities what bonus does the "improved abilities" give, has anyone looked into this? Hinairusu 18:36, 30 March 2008 (UTC)hinairusu :Like all improved abilities, the Gobtubby recieves 10% more for it's stats. Brining it's total +Life to 165 when maxed with improved abilities. Galrauch 18:40, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Killing it So you have to actually "attack in close combat" to count as a kill to your gobtubby? Or can a xelor use temporal dust, for instance? :Where does it say Close Combat? I used Natural Attack on my Feca, Tricky Blow on my Sram, as well as Felintion and Topkaj on my Eca, depending on which one used it. I've even used summons to take out the Gobballs, and that counts. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 09:51, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Think i recall that summons killing monsters dont count thought i will double check it --Cizagna (Talk) 21:07, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Price How much does a +150 Gobtubby sell for? In excess of 1mk? Madking 15:00, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : This depends on the server you play on. --PoisonShield 20:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :even then you would never get an exess of 1mk.Rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram (talk) 10:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Guide This is just to as a guide, when you level your tubby in the Gobball Dungeon. There is: 14 White Gobblys 13 Black Goblys 37 Gobballs 10 Gobball Warchiefs 1 Royal Gobball Which means that to raise a Gobtubby from 0 to 150 you should do the dungeon 68 times, or when improoved abilities it's 75 times. (Mobs may differ in the gob dungeon, so the calculations are not 100% correct). Hope this helps. -- 22:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Filuris, Solar 159HP Did they change the gobtubbys, or is my gobtubby bugged? I didn't feed it with Improved Ability candy, and still it gives a bonus of 159 HP?. Helms 17:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :lucky you ^^. (talk) 13:40, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::It was a bug, it has now been fixed. All gobtubbies with bonuses over their natural maximums have been reduced to their natural maximums (ones with Improved Abilities were reduced to 165 life, of course). AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) summons if a summon finishes of a gobball does it count as a an extra point for the gobbtuby?Rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram (talk) 11:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :It always did when I fed mine with my Osa. I doubt they have changed it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::As an Osa who has a Gobtubby, it counts when one of my summons kills a gobball. (Also, out of my own curiosity, I just checked and it does not count if I kill my own summoned gobball.) (talk) 04:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC)